


演习

by KLMNOPQ



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLMNOPQ/pseuds/KLMNOPQ





	演习

这是放假前的最后一次演习了。

他们这次被分到了赫里弗基地，说实话，他们其实不怎么急着要放假修整，至少不用急这一场演习的时间，Glaz的确是这么想的，但看看他分到了什么样的队友，Ash，Hibana，Ying和Dokkaebi的“男人无用”组，她们个个狂奔而出像是要急着送死，但跑到楼顶去却是为了玩手机。

好吧——Glaz跑到绿色集装箱的狙击点旁（可能是那些女干员们走路的速度吧），扔了绳索慢悠悠的爬上去，把能开的窗户一个个全都打开，金黄色的目标很快就出现在他的瞄准镜里，他只需要扔一个烟雾弹作掩护，然后轻轻扣动一下扳机——Jager是第一个死的。接着是突然从二楼扒门出来的Bandit，他用MP7盲扫了几枪就想缩回去，但奈何跑不过Glaz的子弹，德国双雄今天又被爆头了，剩下的人听过报点就全都躲在掩体里，他看了一会也没瞄到人，就换到了另一面去。

Ash是第一个进入室内的，她射了一发榴弹便莽了进去，刚翻过窗户就踩中了一个诡雷，余波震得她有些眩晕，但她还是捂着头往前跑，紧接着另一个诡雷炸响后，她的图标暗了下来。

Glaz不免为此感到头疼，但Ying和Dokkeabi配合的不错，借着足以定位的震动声和闪瞎人眼的烛光，ying用近战杀死了Frost，但没走两步就踩上了夹子，幸好Dokkeabi及时赶来救了她，不然她们都得死在Rook的枪下——现在只剩一个Kapkan了，这个阴险的老猎人现在不知道正在什么地方躲着，Hibana在切开的墙后观望了很久，但也始终没有看到一点动静，她们正谨慎得渐渐往前推进时，耳机里传来任务成功的提示，想必是Glaz的功劳。

他们从不同的楼层爬出来，那五位女性干员打算回去叫上其他的姑娘们一起喝酒，纯情的法国大男孩本来也打算加入这个行列，但得知她们要讨论些女孩子之间的话题时，他有些羞愧地脸红了。而那两个德国人——鬼知道他们要干什么，反正不是在床上做爱就是在外面作死，他才懒得去管这些事情,现在的要紧事是去抓那个猎人——让他总叫自己兔子兔子，他倒要让他看看掉进兔子窝后有多难爬出去。用Dokkeabi的情报就能大概猜到Kapkan在什么地方窝着，他只是站在那一堆轮胎上，盯准了那个想要回到三楼就必经的楼梯口，黄色从瞄准镜里一闪而过，而他抓住了这个时机，现在，是他收获的时候了。

马克西姆正在目标点楼下的二楼房间里舒展筋骨，穿透力极强的空包弹分别打在了他的腰上和……和屁股上，天知道缇穆尔怎么想的，他刚要出口咒骂，那狙击手便来到了他的身后。

“感觉怎么样？”

“不怎么好。”

“你提的赌，马克西姆，我本以为你有十足的把握。”

“现在我不这么觉得了。”

缇穆尔掰着马克西姆的肩膀把他摁在沙发上，用手轻轻摩挲着他的下巴，猎人的眼神里写满了不甘，发狠得像是想把缇穆尔吃进去，但这并不能改变他被动的地位，狙击手抬起猎人的下巴，用自己的嘴唇覆上他的，马克西姆的嘴唇和印象中的一样温暖而干燥，上面翘起的死皮蹭的缇穆尔舌头发疼，他用唾液把这些组织浸得柔软，然后捏着马克西姆的下巴让他张开嘴，他们在不知是谁的口腔里纠缠，津液从唇间溢出，被蹭得到处都是，马克西姆的胡须有些扎人，但这并不能影响缇穆尔的热情，他让马克西姆和自己换了个位置，他坐在那个略有些破的沙发上，阳光旁边被狙击枪打破的窗户里大片大片的洒进来，缇穆尔摘下手套，开始对付马克西姆身上繁杂的衣服，但他明显还没准备好，他轻轻从缇穆尔怀里挣脱出去，把所有能直通这个房间的门和窗户都封上，室内归于一片阴暗，他有些看不清狙击手脸上的表情，但还是乖乖挪回去跨坐在他的大腿上，光是解开弹药背心就让马克西姆身上轻了不少，他拎着那堆东西放在一旁的桌子上，又继续开始解自己的防弹背心。

“说实话，我真不明白你为什么要背个铲子。”

马克西姆白了他一眼。

“你要干就快点脱。”

“猎人不是都很有耐心吗，嗯？”

“闭嘴缇穆尔。”

狙击手身上的东西相比起猎人少了很多，没有厚重的防弹背心和用于隐藏的兜帽，也没有那一堆看起来像是工程兵似的装备，他随意的把弹药背心放在一旁，顾不上那些琐碎的碰撞声，只是专心的解开自己郭卡罩衣的扣子，露出里面的薄背心，马克西姆也差不多脱好了上衣，他被缇穆尔拉进自己的怀里，狙击手灵活的解开他裤子上的扣子，把右手探了进去，手感摸起来像是他们一起买的棉质内裤，他用手轻轻握住那处炽热的地方，漫不经心的抚摸着，他熟悉马克西姆身上的每一个地方，就算蒙着眼睛也能找到他身上所有的敏感带。

缇穆尔用左手把马克西姆的下巴掰过来和他接吻，他们急促的索取着对方口中的空气，谁说只有年轻人热衷于接吻的，缇穆尔的右手也并没有停下，基于他艺术家灵活巧妙的手和对马克西姆的了解，猎人的内裤已经被前液沾湿了，而且还被顶起了一个弧度不小的帐篷，他有些难耐的扭动着身体，但不一会就被缇穆尔死死地箍住。

“你答应过我的，”

缇穆尔呼出的热气打在他的脖颈上。

“所以想都别想。”

狙击手开始加大手上的力道和速度，而马克西姆只能紧绷着身体，在稍微得到空隙的时候靠在缇穆尔的肩膀上平复一下，棉质的布料摩擦着他最敏感的地方，他的视野变得有些模糊，然后他感觉到自己的内裤更湿了。

“猜猜你干了什么，宝贝。”

缇穆尔在他耳边低语。

“你射在了自己的裤子里，所以我猜我该帮你脱掉。”

“我自己来。”

马克西姆脱起衣服来十分爽快，这让缇穆尔有些生气，他本来还想再慢一些的。

“既然你这么着急，”

缇穆尔示意他跪下，地板冰凉，但马克西姆却浑身发热，他解开狙击手的裤子，然后隔着内裤含住了头部——他决心要用同样的招式对付缇穆尔，白色的布料很快就被唾液浸湿，变得有些透明，但马克西姆不再含着那处了，湿润的布料渐渐变得冰冷，包裹着他炽热的欲望，这可不是所有人都受得了的，缇穆尔拉下自己的内裤，掰着马克西姆的下巴把自己的阴茎一下塞了进去，猎人一下子被憋得说不出话来，他想要抗议，但嘴巴里被塞得死死的，缇穆尔的龟头直抵马克西姆的喉咙，他难受的要命，喉头止不住的收缩，却让缇穆尔发出了愉快的呻吟——该死。

但他没有权利反抗，这是他们约好的，该死的缇穆尔，该死的赌，他把头往后靠了靠，好让自己能轻松一些，然后用双手握住缇穆尔的根部，舌头卖力的舔舐着那个含起来并不轻松的前端,缇穆尔的表情让他心情愉悦了不少，他紧紧闭着眼睛，脸颊红的不正常，呼气的声音也逐加重，马克西姆变换着舔舐的角度，整根阴茎上都沾满了亮晶晶的唾液，他开始用一只手揉捏缇穆尔腿间的囊袋，这个内敛的狙击手终于肯发出一声呻吟了，马克西姆重新把整根都含进嘴里，这可费了他不少力气，他把头向后仰去，让阴茎能深入到自己的喉咙里，然后开始做吞咽的动作，这让缇穆尔一下子慌了神，他差点都要爽的哭出来，老猎人的喉咙里装满了狙击手的精液，他依然跪在地上，看着仍在余韵中的缇穆尔，擦了擦嘴。

“马克西姆，你这个，你这个老混蛋。”

缓过神的缇穆尔不禁有些生气，他一把拉起马克西姆，让那人坐在他的大腿上，拍了两把他的屁股，意料之中的一阵嘶气声。

“疼吗。”

“疼是不怎么疼，就是有点膈应。”

“那就是疼了。”

“随你怎么说吧。”

马克西姆懒得和这个较真的狙击手争辩，他把下巴搁在缇穆尔的肩膀上，把手探到自己的股缝旁，用两根手指轻轻揉开褶皱好让自己能放松一些，随后探了一根指头进去，尽管只有一节指节，也不可避免的让马克西姆感到疼痛和不适，他有些不解狙击手从前怎样得心应手的探索他的身体，至少在他自己做来，这行不通，他只是又用蛮力插进了第二根指节，就疼得眉心也紧紧的皱起，他一边发出痛苦的呻吟一边撤出他的手指，他向缇穆尔求饶，他做不到。

缇穆尔示意他起身，又把自己刚刚暖热和的地方让给马克西姆，让他自己跪在那里，猎人照做了，缇穆尔又拍了拍他的屁股示意他再翘高些，马克西姆投来一个恶狠狠的眼神，但还是听话的压低了腰，缇穆尔从自己那堆杂乱的东西中摸出自己的郭卡外罩，在衣服里侧的兜里掏出了一瓶润滑剂和两个套子，一开始他只是沾了些透明的液体在自己的手指上，用指腹轻轻揉着那个刚刚被马克西姆自己摧残过的地方，另一只手则揉搓着他算不上太饱满但富有弹性的臀瓣——当然，是没被打到的那边，过了一会，缇穆尔算得上轻松地插进了一根指节，马克西姆也没有发出什么抗议似的声音，于是他开始轻轻地抽动手指，直到容纳第二个指节也毫无压力，他才试探着把整根手指都插进去。

“你看，只要你多些耐心。”

“闭嘴。”

马克西姆的声音闷闷的，但至少听起来没有什么不满。

“那我继续了。”

他开始在马克西姆的体内变换着角度戳刺，又时不时弯起指节，在入口的地方也绕着圈按压，然后他塞进了第二根手指，事情一但发展至此就会顺利很多，他又倒了些润滑液上去，然后他终于可以顺畅的在马克西姆体内抽动，说一点也不疼是不可能的，马克西姆正在渐渐软下去的阴茎正说明着这个事实，直到缇穆尔终于按上了那个地方，他抽搐了一下，然后才缓过神，狙击手从来不放过任何一个细节，所以他在那个区域不停地戳刺，手指上的茧子刮擦在他的体内，带来一种难以言喻的感觉。

“啊……缇穆尔……”

老猎人终于忍不住的呻吟出声，缇穆尔也加快了扩张的速度，马克西姆那里没过一会就足以容纳三根手指了，他把手指悉数抽出来，换上自己带了套的家伙，柱身在那个洞口磨蹭了一会，就先顶了头部进去，该死的缇穆尔在这种时候也冷静的不像个正常人，马克西姆不想干着急着，他把自己的腰压得更低，转头看着缇穆尔。

“小兔子，你要干就快点。”

他果然一下子全部插进去了，马克西姆想，叫他兔子永远都能让他做出些什么反应。

他根本没有意识到自己通红的眼眶才是缇穆尔大为所动的原因，天知道他现在看上去有多不一样，通红的脸和有些肿胀的嘴唇，缇穆尔光是想着这些就能射出来了，更别说他现在真的看到了。

马克西姆突然又转过头。

“兔子，你有没有听到什么奇怪的声音。”

缇穆尔一向相信马克西姆的感官，但这次他只是认为，这个猎人一定是被情欲烧坏了脑子。

“怎么可能会有人和我们一样在训练基地做这种事情。”

他按着马克西姆的后背开始挺着胯抽动起来，这种场合让他们两个都兴奋得不行，缇穆尔还多了一分心虚，他总觉得自己也听到了什么声音，但当下的事情才是最重要的，他抛开脑中的想法，只是操着身下的猎人。

马克西姆的腿微微有些发颤，他承受着缇穆尔施加在他身上的所有力量的同时，也承受着那人给自己的快感，他从没如此畅快的体验过这种感觉，他们以前只能在深夜的被窝里压低声音抚慰对方，而现在不同了，他可以毫无阻拦的说出自己的所有感觉，猎人敏感的感官在此时的作用不言而喻，缇穆尔伸进他上衣的手和摩擦他乳头的指尖，这让马克西姆感到一丝新奇，但身后的人让他没有办法想那么多。

“换个姿势，马克西姆。”

“……你不用先拔出去吗？”

“我觉得不用，我们可以试试。”

他按着缇穆尔的指挥，先是侧过身去，又抬起一条腿，高高的从两人的头顶绕过去，然后再挪挪屁股正过身来，他大张着腿，缇穆尔把滑出来的那部分又插了回去，这个姿势让它能够轻易的对马克西姆做任何他想做的事，他搂住那人的背后，把他抱了起来，马克西姆在悬空的一瞬间环住了缇穆尔的腰，他同样紧紧抱着对方，看来狙击手找了个更稳定的着力点。

他几乎是把马克西姆摁在了墙上，双手掰着他的大腿就开始有节奏的顶撞，马克西姆觉得自己的双腿快要没了知觉，就像泡在温水里一样，而上身却热得发烫，他的双手握住缇穆尔的肩，后背贴在冰凉的墙壁上，他喘着粗气，眼眶像要哭似的湿润着，阴茎贴在自己的小腹上，他甚至不能空出一只手去抚慰自己。

“兔子……你他妈……慢点行不行……”

“这时候都不改口，这么喜欢叫我兔子吗？”

缇穆尔的声音听起来有些生气。

“我到要让你看看发起情来的兔子是什么样子。”

他不仅没有像马克西姆期望的那样慢下来，反而加快了速度和力道，每一次都重重的碾压在前列腺的区域，手也空出来一只，抚弄那根被冷落的阴茎，但最让马克西姆憋屈的是这只兔子堵上了他的嘴，缇穆尔的舌头舔过上颚的时候，马克西姆觉得自己快要麻了，他在一阵阵漫过腰际的快感攻势下，终于射了出来，但缇穆尔还没有，他继续着自己刚才的动作，又有新的冲动在马克西姆的下腹累积起来，他紧紧环住缇穆尔的脖子，用脸颊蹭了几下。

缇穆尔没过一会也射了，他把马克西姆抱在怀里，虽然这样让他也有些喘不过气，不过他还是坚持这样做。他把用过的套打了结扔在地上，准备休息一会再收拾这摊事儿，他和马克西姆交换着气息，他确信自己听到声音了，但没人能打搅他们事后的温存时光。

“你还有什么想说的吗？”

缇穆尔把脸埋在马克西姆的肩窝。

“兔子也……也不过这样子罢了。”

他总是喜欢在口头上逞强。

“马克西姆，你知道吗？”

“嗯？”

“我今天可不是只带了一个套子。”

马克西姆开始后悔的时候，已经来不及了。

end


End file.
